The proliferation of video-enabled smart phones and tablet computers has resulted in individuals accumulating large collections of video files. As is typical with most video footage, significant post-processing effort is required to assemble and/or edit important clips from such footage. Resources for such post-processing on touch screen computing devices are limited and/or not user-friendly. As a result, most video editing is performed on laptop/desktop computers using specialized video editing software.